For Love And Death
by KyoLover666
Summary: Love has never been easy for a girl who is already dead. A Vampire really. But not fully a vampire. Mostly were leopard. Meeting the executioner would probably change her life for good. Could a girl fall in love just like that or what will it take?
1. A New Life Unfolds

For Love and Death

Ch.1 

Disclaimer: I do not own the Anita Blake series. I am only making a story to it. The characters are still the same, I made my own character to it.

A sunny, Sunday afternoon. High heels clicked softly against the dark grey sidewalk. Long slender pale legs and a knee high, black skirt that attached to a blood red tank top. Long black hair with multiple streaks flowed over the shoulders of the woman. The woman's face held deep hazel eyes that gleamed in the sun set's light. A smile was placed on her beautiful face. Her smile was one of the brightest. It can lighten up any man's day anytime. There were times where she'd be seen in only dark clothes. But don't get me wrong, there are occasions where she'd wear flamboyant colors. Today just wasn't that day. Shinrae Jones always had other plans when it came to wearing what, where. Now that she'd become someone most men would love to date, she always worried about how she looked. Pretty makeup, fancy hair, and elegant clothes are all she needed. Even though she was 325 years old, she still held onto a 18 year olds looks. That's the age when she died.

_She'd become a monster after being attacked by both a vampire and a were leopard. Not many people noticed at all. Only her friends and people she trusted knew what she truly was. When she was a human no one knew she was there. She was invisible and her feelings were always the same. Hurt, confused, and alone. That's what she was. Becoming a monster finally got her to be noticed. Fancy that. She came into St. Louis about 8 years ago when she met a vampire executioner. They became friends and thought of eachother as family. Apparently Shinrae's problems weren't as complicated as Anita's. Anita was both Lupa for the were wolves and Nimir-Ra of the were leopards. Anita got tired of being both and decided to become Lupa full time with Richard. She gave the title of Nimir-Ra to Shinrae, even though that's against the rules of becoming a pack leader, but Anita enforced the rule. Shinrae never felt so happy in her life. It's so great to have friends. _

"_Shinrae wait up!!" A voice called out from behind her. She turned around to see a man running up to her. Out of breath and looked to be in need of a drink. The man had on a green, silk dress shirt equipped with black pants and dark colored shoes. His ankle length, auburn hair flew in the breeze as he ran. He had a smile implanted on his face. His smile looked cat-like. So did his features. Pretty strange if he was a human. Good thing he wasn't or things would be pretty weird. Shinrae smiled at him and when his lavender eyes met her hazel, the man's smile grew larger. _

"_Nathaniel I thought I told you I was only going to get some ice cream." Shinrae said as she waited for him to catch up. She didn't need to scream it to him since he could hear it just fine. Once Nathaniel caught up to her, she offered her hand to him. He took her hand lovingly. Were leopards can give comfort by touching. It's a normal habit. Shinrae never minded. He gleamed down at her from being 5'6 and her being 5'5. Being that height didn't help, but as long as she wasn't that short she never cared. _

"_But I don't want my Nimir-Ra to be traveling the streets alone. Anita would kill me if something happened to you. You know how close the two of you gotten." Nathaniel said and Shinrae just shook her head with a smile. _

"_But it wouldn't be your fault. It's my own stupid fault if I die. Not yours. I told her I'd try not to get into too much trouble." Nathaniel laughed and gripped Shinrae's hand lightly, but put on a serious face fast when he thought about it._

"_Shinrae, Anita would still kill me if you died and I was there when it happened. If you die then my head would be served on a silver platter." Shinrae laughed._

"_Nathaniel, Nathaniel, Nathaniel. That's just silly. She would never kill you. And besides I'm not afraid of death, nor will I ever be. Being a were leopard and partially vampire has its advantages. I still don't understand how I can be part vampire and not burn in the sun…" Shinrae started leading Nathaniel down the sidewalk like a mother would direct a child through a busy crowd. Nathaniel always seemed childish to her, though she would never say that out loud. That would hurt his feelings and besides all that. He just turned 19. That's a pretty old age. Well…325 is pretty old too…She sighed, but thought of something. Could she die again?? Or would she live even longer?? Oh God she would shoot herself if that happened… She's old enough and feeling that way too…Nathaniel looked at her suspiciously and Shinrae just shook her head. Coming back to reality again here. She smiled at him again and walked briskly with Nathaniel. _

"_Why don't you have a boyfriend or a lover, Shinrae? I always wondered that for a while…" Shinrae laughed again. Shinrae? A boyfriend? Wow now theres a thought…Why didn't she have a boyfriend? She made a small noise as if she was thinking and Nathaniel stared at her. Shinrae stopped walking, but she was still holding Nathaniel's hand so he had to either stop too or drag her. Dragging her wouldn't be a good idea so he stopped. _

"_Never thought about having one I guess. None of them seem worthy enough." Nathaniel pouted at her and Shinrae looked at him. Opps… "Nathaniel I didn't mean you weren't worthy. I'm not attracted to you in that way. I'm supposed to be your Nimir-Ra. That's my job. Having a boyfriend would just complicate things for me. Atleast… That's what I think anyways." Nathaniel looked to feel alittle better then he got a sly little smirk on his face._

"_What about Jason? I saw you looking at him when he was on stage that one night. You never looked at another man like that. I'll admit he's cute and everything. Why not go for him? Ever thought about it?" He nudged Shinrae playfully and Shinrae blushed a bright red. _

"_Oh come on Nathaniel! That's impossible. He likes Anita. He would never go for me…I'm not that pretty or attractive like all the other girls he's been with…And besides we hardly know eachother. What's so interesting about me anyways? Nothing. So I don't think so Nathaniel." Nathaniel gave her a coy smile. He's thinking of something bad. Something that would put a blush on Shinrae's face instantly… Oh no…Here it comes…Hide your face Shinrae…_

"_You have a lot of interesting things about you. And besides. I saw the way he looked at you that one night when you sang Lady Marmalade. He asked me who you were and it seemed like his jaw weighed about 100 lbs. when you took off the leather jacket to flaunt off that torn up leather half-shirt. I'm glad I picked out your outfit that night or I would have never seen Jason look like that." _

_Shinrae blushed more and even darker than before. She did have a small crush on the blond haired, baby blue eyed man. Jason was one of the first people she ever really liked. Well…Actually…The only…Sad isn't it? Asher was beautiful to her, but Jason was much, much more. He was in her dreams a couple times before. The first time she saw that man strip on stage she was blown over. Never ever has she seen a man as sexy as Jason. Of course she had seen Nathaniel strip on stage, but she doesn't feel that way about him as she feels towards Jason. Why would Jason want her anyways? Shinrae shook her head and stared at Nathaniel seriously._

"_Lets just go get some ice cream…We'll deal with the subject of boyfriends later." Nathaniel nodded, but still looked smug. How dare he…Sly little devil that he is… They both continued to walk down the sidewalk. This time in silence. Boys…Will they ever learn to not question a woman about their love lives?_


	2. All In A Day's Work

**Chapter 2**

_Apparently after having two scoops of ice cream, Shinrae and Nathaniel were staisfied to start heading on to work. There was a crowd that was as huge as a Football stadium that surrounded a big building. A purple neon sign was plastered on the front of the building spelling out "__**Guilty Pleasures**__" above the entrance doors. Shinrae lead Nathaniel all the way to the front of the line and called out to one of the bodyguards standing near them. The big man had on a black T'shirt with the words "Security" written on the front and back. Along with his black T'shirt was a pair of black slacks. He turned around and his short crew cut black hair went along great with his outfit...If you're into that sort of thing that is... His pale eyes turned to Shinrae's and he just stood with a frown on his face. Shinrae was the first to say anything in the matter._

_"Buzz I thought you were working at he back door. Did Bryon leave you alone again?" She teased and Buzz only looked at her and shook his head. It wasn't a very friendly gesture, but a threatening one. Buzz and Shinrae never got along when they were alone with eachother. To be blunt they hated eachother's existance. One arguement they had before lasted until they both shed a few drops of blood. Or... Atleast...When Anita shot a bullet between them. That didn't end very well for them, but that was one way to stop two idiots from fighting over who stole Shinrae's microphone 5 minutes before her performance. _

_"If I have to waste another bullet on you two I will personally shoot you guys myself." At this statement Shinrae turned her head slightly to the left and smiled. A woman about 5'3 with very long black hair and brown eyes stood there in a short red dress. She didn't have a smile on her face, but she seemed very humble. Shinrae jumped over the rope and pretty much hugged the woman as if she was delighted to see her._

_"Anita!!! Oh my god! That dress goes so well with your pale complexity!" Shinrae said as the woman hugged her back. Shinrae smiled even brighter and Nathaniel was let in as well. _

_"You and Nathaniel are late. Why?" Anita says and Shinrae frowns slightly letting go of Anita._

_"We stopped for a quick treat down at Sam's and talked for awhile. Is Jean-Claude mad at us???" Shinrae asked her and Anita shook her head in a "no". With that being said, Shinrae smiled again and walked past the double doors of __**Guilty Pleasures**_ _and through the bar to the dance floor. The many assortment of lights were gleaming and beaming on the people who are dancing and having a good time with their friends or lovers. _

_"May I take your coat and any holy objects you may have in your possession?" A lady asked from across the desk of the information booth. Shinrae shook her head. The lady's pale complexion, stormy grey eyes, and a black and red dress all made her look deathly, but to Shinrae it was nothing but another Vampire that worked at the bar. _

_"No Victoria. I'm keeping the trench and you know I can't carry holy items on me." She said politely to the pale lady. The lady nods and allows Shinrae to be on her way. Shinrae leaves the lady and starts heading through the crazy drunken crowd. A drunk man almost heaves into Shinrae, in time Shinrae leans out of the way letting the man fall on the dance floor as his friends giggle at him. She weaves her way through the crowd quickly and gracefully as if she were walking on air. Once she made it to the set of doors in the back that said "Stage entrance" She pushes them open and steps inside only to lean on the back of the door with a sigh._

_"I...Hate...Going through the front..." She says ad brushes her hair back with her fingers. A figure steps out from the shadowed corner of the back room. His brilliant short blond hair and baby blue eyes makes Shinrae gasp and almost slip and fall on her ass. The man was pretty tall around 5'7 or so with his chest naked for the world to see and what looks to be like tight silver leather pants. He smirks at her when he notices her looking him up and down with a goofy grin. _

_"Wolf got your tongue? Shinrae you should know that I wear stuff like this all the time." The man says as he still smirks at her. She jolts her head up to look at him and blushes a bright red._

_"You know one of these days I'm going to have to teach you a lesson about making fun of me. It gets you into trouble puppy. Besides all that once I change you won't be able..." She leans in close to his ear and with a breathy voice she continues. "To resist me." Her accent finally took up and with that being said, he shuddered and shook his head. He returned to smirking at her after she moved her head back to look at him again._

_"That's not always the case Shinrae. Jean-Claude said he wants you on in 10 minutes. Be sure to try to grab all the attention out there for me for when I go up after you." Shinrae shakes her head and laughs slightly._

_"I'll see to it that you will be begging for me to meet you up after work. Remember puppy dear, the men started rolling in because of me so don't get too cocky. You never even seen me work my magic." She says and the man smiles and nods his head. Shinrae cocked her head to the side in confusion._

_"I have seen you perform before. Quite impressive. If you remove so much as a boot I wouldn't be surprised if people started to storm on stage to make you their's. Just be careful tonight Miss Shinrae." The man warns and she smiles at him._

_"You always did know exactly what to say in order to make me worry less Jason. Thanks for the concern, but don't make a mistake you aren't willing to take on the punishment for. You know I'm not one of those types of women who won't throw herself at a man's feet and beg. I need a man who would let me fight my own battles when it gets totally bad. So let me be a big girl ok Jason?" _

_She says and Jason agrees with a grin. "Now I have to go get dressed. I'll see you later cutey." Shinrae says and winks at him, starting to turn around and walk away._

_"Wait!" Shinrae stops and turns back around to look back at Jason. "Why is it that...What song are you going to sing tonight?" He caught himself early and Shinrae smiled. _

_""Call Me When You're Sober" by Evanescence. That's the song I wanted to sing tonight." She says and startes to walk away again. Jason let her leave this time and nods with a smile to no one in particular. _

_"What am I to do with her...? If she keeps on trying to look so seductive towards me I'm going to lose my self control. Two can play this game." At this, Nathaniel walks up behind Jason and pokes him on the shoulder. Jason turns around and Nathaniel smiles at him. _

_"Is Shinrae in her dressing room? I have the outift." He asks and holds up a black and red chained corset dress with black leather and red laced bottom. Jason widens his eyes at the outfit and starts thinking of how Shinrae would look in that outfit. Shinrae...In THAT...Would be...Sexy...Maybe she might win after all. _

_"Nathaniel! Is that you??" Jason and Nathaniel turn around to see Shinrae comin at them in a slik black robe. Her hair was bound in a tight bun with one lonely strand of hair infront of her face. Nathaniel smiled at her and handed her her outfit as Shinrae smiled back and took it form him. "This is the one I bought yesterday right?" She asked and Nathaniel nodded. Shinrae kissed him on his cheek and ran back to her dressing room leaving Jason to look both alarmed aand smug. He's going to enjoy the show tonight._


	3. A Stunning Performace With Loss Of Words

**Chapter 3**

_"Ok ladies and ge_ntlemen! Please direct your attention to the front center stage. We have the one, the only, lovable, desireable woman with us tonight. The one that tears down the club with he_r extrodinary voice and melody. Please put your hands together for our lovely Miss Shinrae!" The announcer says as the stage starts to fill with smoke. Everyone starts to clap, cheer, whistle, and scream as the music starts playing in the background. Shinrae appears from the smoke and is in the center of the stage. Her head set is blended in with her hair, styled and crimped to perfection. Her outfit ruffles and clinks as she walks towards the front of the stage. She dances slightly and Jason stares from the front row with hungry eyes. His now dark blue eyes watch her carefully, never missing a single twirl to entice her audience. She's in her own zone tonight where no one and nothing can spoil her mood. Her amazing and delicate voice booms over the entire building arousing the men sitting around the stage. _

_"Don't cry to me. If you love me. You would be here with me. You love me. Come find me. Make up your mind." When she sang she sang with a lucious, seductive voice. Leting every emotion waver over her and out to her pleased and excited crowd. She kept singing and pleasing her audience, but what she didn't know was that she pleasing a certain wolf, whose eyes watched her body as she danced, took in her voice as she sang, and even took in her rose red perfume from Hot Topic to which she wore, so unnoticeable to even the most detailed person. He never once took his eyes off her beautiful figure. _

_"It seems you have become infatuated with our little Shinrae." A voice said in Jason's ear. Jason jumped slightly and turned around instantly only to see a man with long curly black hair. His midnight blue eyes pretty much resembled Jason's eyes when he watched the little seductive devil dance around. The man was wearing a long black cape on hiding all his other clothes. He had a toothy grin showing that he's caught Jason red handed._

_" I...I..." Jason stutters and the man chuckles wholefully._

_"Jason my pet, If you want her you have to play her game. Don't stand on the sidelines and watch as she dances away. She likes it when they become part of the action. Don't let anyone get to her first. She's a hard women to crack down, plus she's hard to catch with just any net." The man says and Jason nods._

_"Yes Jean-Claude, thank you." He says and the man smiles and turns his attention to the stage. Jason looks as well to see Shinrae do her final lyrics. The lights turn on again and a roar of applause sweeps through the club and Shinrae bows polietly. Jason cheers along with the crowd and Shinrae spots him immediantly. She smiles then takes a few steps back and then rushes off the stage in a leap right at Jason. Jason widens his eyes and at the last second he holds his arms out to catch her. She gently and smoothly falls into his arms. She smirks at him and kisses his cheek._

_"See I told you I can grab an audience." She says and continues to smirk at him. She turns her head slightly to look at Jean-Claude. " Hey Jean-Claude! Whats up!" She exclaims with a smile. Jean-Claude smiles back at her and nods. _

_"Nothing really. That outfit worked wonders on your choice of music. Don't you think Jason?" Jean-Claude and Jason realizes that he is still holding her and set her down on her feet gently._

_"Yes it looked marvelous. Why did you run in your boots? Doesn't it hurt??" He asks and Shinrae shook her head and put her finger against his nose with a giggle. _

_"Years of practice does wonders. It's not that hard to do." She says and smiles. Jean-Claude takes a look at the two of them and ushers to Jason to talk to her more and disappears. _

_"So...Uh...Shinrae?" Jason stutters and Shinrae looks at him questioningly._

_"Yes Jason? What's up?" She asks with a puzzled look. Jason grows nervous and starts to sway from side to side. _

_"Would you...Would you like to go out for coffee later tonight when I finish up?" He asks her in a scared voice. _

_"I don't drink coffee." He shrinks down a size after hearing her say that, but Shinrae smiles at him. "How about a walk through the park. I feel exceptionally hyper right now..." She says and giggles , Jason smiles and nods. A walk around the park. Sounds like a good idea. "So after you perform we'll go ask Jean-Claude and see if we could take the rest of night off?" Jason smiles again._

_"Yeah I'm sure we're not needed anymore tonight so where will I meet you?" Jason asks. Shinrae looks to be in thought and then snaps her fingers._

_"Down by the bar. I have to talk to Nathaniel and see if he needs anything before we go." She says and Jason nods and walks towards the stage. Shinrae smiles and sighs happily as she walks over backstage in order to get a hold of Nathaniel._

_"Nathaniel? Nathaniel where are-" She stops in mid sentence and looks at the person infront of her. A woman with long brown hair, her piercing green eyes stare directly at Shinrae. Shinrae turns her eyes into a glare. The woman was wearing a short V-neck strapless black dress with the slits on each side to expose thin pale thighs. Shinrae keeps her glare strong and the woman's slender bright red lips turn into a grin._

_"Shinrae I see you are doing well...For a mutt." The woman says and Shinrae growls at her, her eyes narrowing even further. _

_"You do not even know the half of it Bitch. Seems you look even sluttier than usual...Trying to work weekdays as well?" Shinrae asks with a smug look on her face when the woman frowns._

_"My dear Shinrae...Do not hate me because I'm much more prettier than you. Jason doesn't seem so interested in you as you think. I walked by him and he was following me around like a little puppy. It was SOO cute! He wouldn't want to be with a little whore like you." The woman snarls and Shinrae smirks at her._

_"We'll just see about that Vitalony. Let's test that after his performance. Now if you do not mind I need to find my Nathaniel." Shinrae states and pushes past Vitalony, making her fall over. Shinrae smirked when she heard Vitalony screaming at her back._

_"BITCH!!!!" Vitalony screams and Shinrae just keeps walking away with a smug grin on her face._

_"Thats THE Bitch, Little slut!" She shouts as she still continues to walk away._


End file.
